Villans Can Have Happy Endings
by femslash94
Summary: After Two Sisters Arrive In Storybrooke By Accident Can They prove That Some Villans Can Get There Happily Ever After.


**Kind of stuck with my other story so I have decided to write this. Will try and get back to frozen wolf as soon as possible.**

Emma's POV

I never thought finding an author of a book would be this difficult, I think as I put down an extremely thick and heavy book.

After volunteering to help Regina and henry in the quest to find the author of the once upon a time book we have been searching nonstop.

And so far we had come up with absolutely nothing, no name, no address, and not ever a gender.

And with the arrival of the queens of darkness we were all tired and stressful.

Sighing I am about to pick up another tomb like book when I hear a loud noise that sounds like thunder coming from outside.

My first thought was of henry and his safety and with that I get up and run outside.

That sight that greets me is an extremely big dent in the middle of the street and two very confused girls.

A crowd begins to form around the mysterious duo and my sheriff instincts kick in.

"Ok everyone back up" I say trying to disperse the crowd.

After managing to move the crowd back a fraction I have a closer view of the girls.

One is tall with black hair and green yes whilst the other is just as all but with blonde hair and green eyes.

Taking note of their clothing I note that they couldn't have come from the enchanted forest, both are wearing black jeans and a black hoodie.

The girls still look incredibly confused until the blonde haired one grins at someone in the crowd.

Turning my head to see who she was grinning at I am shocked to see the queens of darkness themselves.

But the blonde wasn't looking at them all she only had eyes for one, maleficent.

Did they know each other? , were they here to cause trouble? , questions ran through my head a mile a minute.

Knowing I had to confront them I make my way closer.

Clearing my throat I immediately grab the attention of the dark haired one, but the blonde haired one was still staring at maleficent.

"Would you mind telling us who you are and why you have created a huge dent in the middle of my town" I say with authority.

"I apologize for the damage that we have caused this has never happened before" the dark haired one says sincerely looking genuinely sorry for the mess.

"My name is Tate and this is my sister Alison" the dark haired one now known as Tate says with a smile.

Noticing that her sister hasn't said anything Tate looks in the direction of her sister and immediately rolls her eyes at Alison when she sees the way she was looking at maleficent.

"Alison apologize for the damage" Tate says sternly.

Alison finally took her eyes off of maleficent to look at us with what can only be described as pure boredom.

"I'm sorry for the mess we have caused blah, blah, blah you get the gist" Alison says dryly.

"ALISON what have I told you about manners" Tate says harshly whilst glaring at her sister.

"That you must show respect to other people and their property blah. Blah, blah" Alison replies with a cheeky grin.

Knowing she was going to get nowhere with her sister she turned back to me with apologetic eyes.

"I'm sorry about her I sometimes think she was raised in a barn" Tate says with a slight glare in her sister's direction.

For some reason I believe that they are telling the truth and are seemingly no threat to us but there was still the question of how they got here and why they were here.

"Why don't you two come inside so we can talk about how you got here and why you are here" I say hoping they would agree.

"Of course we would, wouldn't we Alison" Tate says with a smile that soon drops when she realizes her sister wasn't even listening.

Alison without even acknowledging her sister starts to walk away until she is standing in front of maleficent and with a smirk says.

"Hello beautiful would you like to tell me your name"

**End of chapter 1 **

**Just want to know what you think of this before I write longer chapters so please review and let me know what you think. I know who Alison is going to be with but don't know who tate is going to be with any ideas thanks.**


End file.
